The present invention relates to a novel faucet attachment which diverts the flow of water from the faucet.
In the past, many attachments have been devised for converting a faucet into a drinking fountain. For example, attachments have been purposed which generally rotate about the vertical axis of the faucet. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 487,842, 1,096,021, 1,114,051, 2,474,286, 2,878,059, 3,108,748, 3,533,554 show this type of device. Likewise, other attachments have been shown which rotate about an axis generally perpendicular to the axis of the faucet. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,994,454, 2,994,481, 3,062,452, 3,079,088, and 3,682,392 depict this type of device.
It is often desirable to divert the flow of water from a faucet from a perpendicular stream to a variety of streams in a spherical realm. Such water diverting capability would permit the user to use a common faucet as a drinking fountain, a washing instrument, a filling device, and for other functions. Known prior art devices do not permit a common faucet to function in this manner.
A device which solve the problems noted in the prior art would be a great advance in the field of pluming and water delivery.